


Deck the Halls

by Kirsten



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where is Marcus?" Indiana demanded of Marcus's secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

"Where is Marcus?" Indiana demanded of Marcus's secretary.

"Doctor Jones!" Peggy flushed and smiled and toyed with her hair; Indiana heaved an internal sigh and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Where is he?" Indiana slammed his hand down onto the desk. "I just got back and I need to see him. Immediately."

"I'm not sure. It's hard to keep track of him. You could try the staffroom," Peggy suggested. She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. "It's so good to have you back with us, Doctor Jones."

"It's good to be back," Indiana snarled, and went to the staffroom. It was a short walk and he arrived within two minutes, but even so. Vexation, thy name is Jones.

Marcus wasn't in the staffroom. "Where the hell is Marcus?" Indiana yelled.

"No idea," said Professor Hart, specialist in Byzantine art history. "Haven't seen him all day."

"I think I saw him heading for the basement," said Doctor Rushton, of the Department of Egyptology.

"The basement?" Indiana frowned, and then looked around frantically. He started pulling posters and conference advertisements from the notice board. "Calendar, where's the damn calendar?"

"I say, Indy," said Hart. "Are you well? You seem a trifle discombobulated."

" _Discom_ -" Indiana tore the notice board from its nails and looked underneath, and scowled at the bare wall. "You haven't _seen_ me discombobulated. What's the date?"

"December," said Rushton. "Why do you ask?"

"December?" Indiana stared at him. "That's all you can give me? You're an ancient historian. Dates are your profession!"

"It's December the 15th," said Hart. "Why? Will that assist you in your quest for the missing Marcus?"

"Oh my god," said Indiana. He couldn't take another second, and left the room before he punched them. He hurried to the basement, desperate to apprehend Marcus before things got out of hand. Every single year, it happened _every single year_ , and those dried up old scarab beetles didn't even seem to notice! They just sat there drinking tea. It was outrageous. Indiana wasn't going to put up with it, not this year.

Marcus had already left the basement. Indiana could see the tell-tale signs of destruction: catalogues upset and flipped over, bookcases disturbed, artefacts in strange places. And the footprints. The footprints in the dust. Indiana stood at the bottom of the stairs and tracked them with his eyes. Yes, there they went. Straight to _that_ pile of boxes …

Indiana went to his office, muttering to himself the whole way. "Every year, every damned year, how can they just sit there and let it happen, I won't stand for it, I won't, not this year, I won't allow it –"

"Indy!" Marcus threw open the door to Indiana's office. "I was just about to begin looking for you!"

"Marcus," Indiana said. "What have I-"

"Oh, I know you say you don't like the fuss," said Marcus cheerfully. "But I do think you're being rather the curmudgeon, old boy. Christmas is a marvellous time of the year, and we have no reason to be miserable. You've just arrived back from Egypt, I presume?"

"I – yes." Indiana wilted in the face of Marcus and his beaming smile, and his less-than-subtle lesson in Christian gratitude. He let Marcus usher him into his office. It sparkled with Christmas … sparkles. It really defied description.

"And you have the _ushabti_?"

"I – yes," said Indiana, and pulled it from his pocket. Marcus took it eagerly and examined it with a critical eye.

"Excellent craftsmanship," Marcus said. "Yes, well done, Indy. The conservators will enjoy working with this."

"It's going to go in the basement, isn't it?" Indiana couldn't help the slight whine in his voice.

"Not at all," said Marcus. "Not at all! Now," he said, and clapped Indiana on the shoulder. "Would you like to help me with my office? And then perhaps the staffroom? The place could use a little cheering up, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes," said Indiana, and made to follow Marcus out into the hallway. As soon as Marcus crossed the threshold, Indiana slammed the door and locked it.

"Oh, Indy!" said Marcus through the keyhole. "Is there any need for –"

"Goodbye, Marcus!" said Indiana. "Merry Christmas," he added, and climbed out of his office window.

Peru was nice this time of year.


End file.
